love, war an pranks!
by hemtec
Summary: hey guys! do you like the marauders stories? lily and james too? okay then you'll like this! pranks romance and war! voldemort coming up then and some things more!LOTS OF ROMANCE! read enjoy and review!
1. war declarations

Disclaimer (for ALL THE CHAPTERS): anything that you recognise here doesn't belongs to me ok?? so don't try and bother!!...but obviously the rest is mine jaja....but if not it belongs to JK Rowling, ok?

SO NOW READ!

WAR DECLARATION

- Wands away!- shouted Minerva Mc. Gonagall as all her students obeyed.- I want you to practice better this new spell, ok?- she said.- No you may go to break.- she added as all the students rushed away from her class. 

- So, what you think about trying to chat with Patty again guys?- asked James messing up his hair with his hand. His best three friends looked at him laughing while they hurried themselves out off Minerva's class. 

- It will be very strange James if you don't do it every single time she passes infront of you.- said still laughing Sirius Black, his best friend. 

- Is not that worse, at least Peter enjoys it a lot.- said James turning his head to see the smallest and shiest of his friends, Peter Petterwe turn red with shame. 

- Yeah, but believe me James that all of us enjoy it, specially when she says: oh Potter again?! I wouldn't go out with you if you were the only human being left on this planet!- said his other friend, Remus Lupin, imitating perfectly the girl's voice.- Let me tell you my friend, that Pati is a bit of an idiot to me.- 

- Yeah... she goes around calling everybody as she wants only because she think she is the most beautiful girl that Great Britain has ever had.- Sirius said making some body movements that nearly Pati could never had done better.- Fortunately she's not.- he said stopping them suddenly. The other three were laughing. 

- Really mate, is time you start thinking about other girls.- Peter said thoughtfully. 

- I think so too.- James said still laughing at Sirius performance. 

            The four of them, know better as the Marauders, went out to the gardens of their school. Hogwarts. They were on their seventh year there, their last year there. 

- What will you do with your lives when you finish school?- Remus asked as they reached their favourite part of the garden and sat down. 

- You know mate, this is war's time, they say the government is willing to attack a city near the "Río de la plata", were there are loads of families and things, with loads of money, goods and rich lands. And they also say that this year that is coming, 1805, is a victory year. So I suppose that then, joining the army wouldn't' be a bad idea.- Sirius said without any doubt. The other three stared at him in surprise. 

- You are joking.- Remus said at last.- You are not so stupid to do so! You even don't dare to fight as a muggle! oh Sirius please! Be reasonable!- 

- I am being reasonable.- he answered peacefully,- only think of it Remus: there's a wizard army, an Auror's army, willing to go too, and we could join them. And if we win we could try luck there, in that city or whatever it is.- he tried to explain. James seamed to be interested. Remus seamed quiet worried, but on the other hand doubtful. And Peter seamed much bored than anything else. 

- You know...- started saying James. He appeared to be thinking in allow voice than talking to his friends.- That, it wouldn't be a bad idea indeed Remus. The part of finding luck there is interesting.- 

- Yeah..., I don't know...- answered Remus buried in his own thoughts.

- But still war hasn't been declared, so _you_ stand a very little chance of going yet.- Peter said. 

- You are right there mate,- Sirius agreed, but then added.- But let me tell you that we aren't really far away from that day Wormtail, and that war could start in any time by now.- he said leaving the others deep in thought. 

            Two months passed. And no notice of a new war approached them. 

            That day was their last day at school. Although they would really miss it, they didn't see the moment of walking out off the gates of the school and into a new life. A life full of magic. A better life for them. 

- Well my dear girls and boys.- Albus Dumbledor started that night's meal.- Although I would say lots of things to you, I have only one word to say: EAT!- and as he finished his last sentence the doors of the Great Hall swung open to let the Minister of Magic inside it. 

- Albus...- he said exhausted to the Headmaster,- Albus...- 

- Yes Regis, what is it?- Dumbledor asked. 

- I'm really sory to tell you...- he said recovering a bit.- But... _war has begun_.- 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okkkkk!!! soo, how was my first chapter guys?? a bit to obvious?? naa!! I think it was ok don't you?? jaja.... ok, so next chapters are gonna be better! AND LONGER! so not to disappoint you! ....next chapter: preparations....mmm I think that tells you everything? naaa!! you don't know nothiiing then!! jaja LOTS OF SURPRISES AND PRANKS!! better to read it eh? jajajaja....so see youu.....juli AND REVIEW!!! I would like to see what you think so to try and change what is wrong!!


	2. Preparations

Hey! How are you guys?? Everything alright?jaja I have only two comments to make….sory to bother you!... ok first of all…sorry if the last chapter was too short…I promise this is not! jaja so give it a try!.... ok and second:

IloveMoony04 : you were my first reviewer!jaja so thanks!!! I updated it quickly because of it (well "quickly…sorry I'm on an exam month so think of that!!jaja)… I expect you like this chapter…. You will tell me… eh?jajaa thanks!!!

Ok so now that I have bother you enough I leave you jajaja….enjoy the chapter!

PREPARATIONS

- I'm really sory to tell you...- the Minister of Magic, Regis Owen,  said recovering a bit.- But... _war has begun_.- 

As he finished the sentence the Great Hall exploded on worried and scared voices from all the students.

        Dumbledor raised his hand. Suddenly all the noise stopped and all the worried voices turned to see him. 

- I think that there is no need to shout.- he said, and turning to the Minister of Magic he added:- Ok. Regis, we are all waiting for your explanations of this little interruption.- 

Regis seemed a bit taken aback by these words, but patience started to explain: 

- First of all I have to explain that we, wizards, are taking part of the war. This war started yesterday morning. And fortunately luck was on our side.- explained the old man. All the white faces of some students warmed up a bit with these, but Regis continued:- We were lucky we could manage to invade the town, but these wasn't an easy task. Lots of people died. But the main problem is that only **_we_** ,wizards, won the battle. Muggles lost it, as we fight separated. There are most of everything, only women and children left without counting the muggles. And most of them are hurt, I may say that they are badly hurt and that they need medical help right now.- he finished. 

- Ok, Mrs. Pomfrey could help on that.- Albus said.- continue please Regis, explain the place were this war is taking place.-

- Is a city ubicated on a place called "El Virreynato de la Plata". It's a very little place. Very colonial. It is governed by a muggle called the "Virrey" and that this man is directly governed by the King of Spain. His name is Sisneros.- 

- Continue…- 

- The houses are very big and with several places; rooms; and people, mostly black ones working there on the kitchens and more. This people let me tell you that are one of the mains problems Aurors have there, as wizards have them as slaves too. Although these black men don't work as the black men working at the muggle's houses, they are bad treated.  These black men can make magic to work for the wizards families, but their slavery is a big problem. 

And coming up to the part of the  population of magic people living there, I may say, it is very small. There are around five hundred people, or six hundred, no more. So there is no minister, and no schools like Hogwarts there. The children learn everything from their parents. And when I say that they learn everything, I mean it. When we captured the city, more of the people that attack us with powerful or prohibited spells, were under eighteen years old. They are very powerful wizards.- 

- Ok, I think that will do Regis.- Dumbledor said.- So, what do you want us to do then?- 

- I need, as you said Mrs. Pomfrey to come with me to the colony that we are building there, so to help as with the hurt men.- he answered.- And, I need some volunteers from your school also to come.- 

- Ok, I don't expect you want an answer right now, do you?...but I will try to give it to you as soon as I have it. And Mrs. Pomfrey will go, if she accepts, as soon as the term is finished. Besides, for the Hogwarts volunteers, I will only accept seventh year students participate.- Dumbledor said as some reproving shouts emerged from the crowd of students. He just ignored them and continued.- Only the ones how want of them will go, obviously. So, how much volunteers do you need?- 

- Not less than three please, and no more than eight- 

- Ok, I'll talk with the students and for tomorrow you will have my answer. Now Mr. Filch will give you a room if you want.- he offered. 

- Oh, no, no, I'll come tomorrow morning again. Now if you excuse me, I have to check on the volunteers from St. Mungo.- and with this last sentence he disappeared behind the Great Hall's doors, leaving a very confused school behind. 

Everybody was silent. The only one how seamed to react was Dumbledor. He said some quick words to Mc. Gonagall and stood up. Everybody's attention turned towards him again.  

- Ok, I think I have some things to arrange with the seventh years, Minerva will arrange and explain the rest to the school.- he said showing Mc. Gonagall. Then he turned towards the sevenths:- Follow me please seventh year.- And with these he lead them into a little room at the Great Hall's right. 

Then he conjured some chairs with a simple movement of his wand and order them to sit down. He himself, sat down on a particularly tall chair infront of them. The Marauders sat down near him on his left. 

- Professor?- a tall boy from the Ravenclaw house asked. Dumbledor nod at him to continue.- what are we supposed to do there if we go?- 

Dumbledor thought for a moment. Then he answer. 

- As far as I know you will have to help with the health of these people and all their needs.- with these a deep silence took place for come minutes. Then a well- built figure stood up. 

- I'll go professor.- James said determinate. 

- Me too.- Remus and Sirius agreed standing up too. Then the three teenagers looked down to their shy friend, Peter. But he just kept looking at the floor. He wouldn't stand up. 

- Good, someone else?- Dumbledor asked silently as four figures more stood up.- ok, your parents will be notified on your decision. Now, if the rest of the students go, I want to have a word with these seven people.- he said pointing towards James, Remus, Sirius and the rest four. 

As everybody, including Peter, went out off the room, James gave a quick look to the other four volunteers. There were two Ravenclaws: Pati and her boyfriend Samuel. One Slytherin they hated: Severus Snape. And one more Gryffindor: Kate Stevens, the girl Sirius was dying for. 

When everybody had left except for the seven volunteers and Dumbledor, this one gave them some words explaining that the decision they have just take would be definitive once they are sure. Sand that if they want to turn back on it, it was then the time to do it, not later. But nobody did. They were sure of their decision. 

- I want you to know that this will not be an easy task, and least of all quick. You will be there as long as you are needed, and as Regis said, if you want you would stay there, is your decision. You have been also warned about the different kind of life people live there, so be ware. Are you sure you want to go now that you know all this?- 

- Yes.- they all answered in choir. 

- Ok, your parents will be notified about your decision here, and asked permission for it. You will have more information about this tomorrow. You may go to eat now.- he said as all of them stood up in silence and made their way into the now talkative Great Hall. 

When the three Marauders sat down again between their Gryffindor's companions, who were now all eating, they looked for Peter. But there was no- sign of him there. 

- So, Remus, you made up your mind mate.- Sirius said. 

- Is different Sirius.- he explained helping himself to some pumpkin juice.- Is not that we are going there to fight, so is better. We are going there to help the people and start a new life for ourselves, is all different my friend.- 

- You are right there Monny.- James agreed. Sirius laugh. 

- Always thinking of helping people aren't you Monny?- he said slapping his friends shoulder.- so, who wants to see our last joke to Severus Snape, our dear Snivellus, at school guys?- the three of them laugh.  

- Want a last detention Padfoot?- James asked Sirius. 

- No!- he laugh.- I already made the record, 825 detentions in less than six years and a half. Plus the 30 ones I got in this last half year. That is 855 detentions in the seven years. That is, my friends, the BEST Hogwarts record ever. And it will be difficult to pass it, mark my words. I took care of that.- he said laughing.- But one detention more doesn't affect me.- 

- So what are you planning then Padfoot?- Remus asked him laughing too. 

- Oh! You will love it, just watch carefully as we pass through the Slytherin's our dear Snivellus.- he said taking out his wand and walking out of the Great Hall with his best friends. 

When they passed through the Slytherin's table, Sirius conjured something very dissimulated, and they all stopped at the Raevenclaw's table to watch the result of it. James meanwhile talked with Pati to loose time as the result was shown. 

Suddenly a loud "BANG" was heard from the Slytherin's table. 

Everybody at the Great Hall turned around to see Sirius's prank. 

At the table Snape was standing up on his chair singing and dancing. Red and pink flowers were growing out from his hair. His clothes were now pink and his face was full of horrible make- up.

The three Marauders were rolling on the floor with laughter.  

- That was just GREAT Sirius!- James managed to articulate between laughter. Now the hole school was laughing too. 

- Really!- Remus agreed. But he was cut by a storming Mc. Gonagall coming towards them. 

- Mr Black! Mr. Potter! Mr. Lupin! Where do you think you are?! May I tell you that you are still at school! And that you have to behave! If you continue like this I really don't know if I agree with your decision of going to help those people!- she shouted. Now all the school had turned back to their things. And Snape was back to normality thanks to his Head Boy House who helped him. 

- Oh Professor, please! Is just a end of school little joke- James explained still laughing.- You are not going to punish us, aren't you?- he said showing her one of his charmful smiles the hole school died for. Those of ones desired by every girl at school. Mc. Gonagall soften a little. 

- Ok, I wont, but if that is the 'little joke', I'd better not see the big one or you three will go directly to detention.- she said leaving them as she went out of the Great Hall with a wide smile as her three best students kept laughing there were she had left them. 


	3. on the train

N/A: hey everyone! How are you doing? Ok, sorry if I took to long to update, but really I'm getting myself a little bit stressed with all the exams and things… I'm tired of them and I have like 6 more to go through!... so understand my if I take too long for this… 

Ok coming to the IMPORTANT thing here: 

ERRORS: I have make 2 important mistakes on this story… 1st: the virrey on those times was Sobremonte and not Sisneros. 2nd: the year that was starting was 1806 and not 1805. 

Ok, now that I corrected myself I leave you…(ah! For the FEW reviewers, look at the end of the chapter for some answers)… so now… read, enjoy and REVIEWWW!!!

HEMTEC (jaja sorry beluu!!)

CHAPTER 3

            On the train the four Marauders and Kate were sitting on a compartment eating and laughing at Sirius's stupid jokes.

- And did I ever told you the one of the horse?- he asked

- You better not!- James said trying to catch at the same time a chocolate frog which was nearly jumping off the train through the open window. 

- Never? Ok, listen it!- Sirius said.- Once there were two men drinking some coffee on a restaurant. Suddenly a horse apparated infront of them and ordered an ice- cream. The waiter gave him some and the horse dissapparated. Then one of the two men asked the other one: "haven't you seen something strange?". And his friend answered: "Yes. That the horse dissapparated without paying."- Sirius finished his joke and fall to the floor with laughter. The others just stayed there trying to get the funny part of the joke. 

- Ahh!- Kate jumped suddenly.- I got it! The strange thing was that _a horse_ asked for an ice- cream! Wow I got a funny thing from a "Sirius's joke"! I'm GREAT!- she laugh. 

- Hey! Wait! My jokes are great! What's the matter with them, Eh?- Sirius grinned. 

- Nothing, who said there was a problem with them?- Kate asked innocently batting her eyelashes so hard that her brown eyes could hardly be seen. 

- No? well, I only thought that you might have a problem with them.- 

- Me? Oh please! Be serious!- 

- I'm Sirius- he said as everybody burst laughing. That was the most stupid and old joke of Sirius. 

- Ok, ok,- James said as everyone calmed down a bit.- Who wants to play a round of exploding snap?- he offered as everybody joined him. 

Soon they were all playing rounds of exploding snap. 

- Bye Sirius.- James laugh putting his last card on top of his one.- 

Suddenly all the cards exploded on Sirius face making the rest of them laugh their heads of for a long while. 

- Ok everybody, who wants some food?- he asked as the food track stopped in front of them. 

Everybody raised their hand and James bought more food. Nearly all the food track.  

If there was something James had, that was money for sure. His father had been a very important Auror, and his mother the famous author of "Being a witch and a mother" and more. 

But he never showed it off. Instead he gave a very simple appearance if you looked at him. 

- Hey Kate, want to go for a walk?- Sirius asked her an hour later. 

- Good idea.- she smiled. She had been walking up and down the carriege making everyone's nerves go up. 

When the got off the carriage, the left Marauders laugh. 

- How much time you give them?- Remus asked. 

- What? If they get together you mean?- James asked. 

- Yes.- 

- No more than a month.- Peter answered thinking of Sirius last relationships. The longer one had lasted one month and a half if he well remembered. 

- M… I don't know… they make a great couple really,- James contradicted him.- and this is not one of Sirius crashes for a girl, I think he really loves her.- 

- Yeah… I only expect he knows how to show it to her this time. Is not strange of him if he doesn't. He is very shy in all that matters.- Remus pointed out. 

- Don't worry, I know Sirius like a brother, he won't lose Kate, you'll see.- James assured.

Half an hour later Sirius and Kate turned back and with the other three they passed all their last hour discussing the upcoming future.  

N/A: Yeah! I know! That was an exageration of a short chapter, but I'm really buisy nowadays (hey I'm talking like my mother, as if I were that age, jaja) … okay, I'll try an update the fourth chapter today too, if not, don't worry, I'll update it at least in one week…

Okay, now the reviewers: 

Maru: si, voy a terminar este, vas a ver, jaja te lo juro… che nena segui leyendo dale???jajaja.. aver q mas t puedo decir??.. bah… q se yo… vos ya sabes todo…jajaja… buen nena ablamos mañana = dale?? Tkm

Belu: buen a vos lo mismo, segui leyendo y poniendo reviews dale lunchis??? Jajaja tkm nena….aunq lo de ayer casi t mato x msn jajajaja…

Okay, now I get back to the studies and then again to the story… bye!! And REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( aa for that, review in english or spanish, I really don't care as long as you do it!!) …. I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION ABAOUT THIS STORY AND SOME RECOMMENDATIONS WOULDN'T BE BAD AT ALL!!!!

HEMTEC


	4. on the train and more

N/A: Hey! I just finished studying language, quite boring you know? But maybe that can help me improve my mistakes, although I don't think so jaja… ok, first I wanted to say again that if I take too long to review, don't worry that I will compensated to you, jaja reviewing quickly the next time, that's a promise…, so please be patient, I will try and review in this two weeks that come now, but I think it will be imposible… ohh how I hate exams!!...well, but I can't change it, can I??... so better not to bother you with that, ….

As always, I leave you with the story, READ AND REVIEWWW!!!

I REALLY NEAD TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, REALLY, IF NOT I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS EH?

CHAPTER 4

            The train slowly lowered it's speed as it reached it's destiny. 

            When it finally stopped, all the students got off it and waved themselves goobye as they saw their families. 

            The five friends instead found themselves hugging friends of school they would not see for a long time, or maybe forever. 

            Then, when the platform was nearly empty, Tom Riddle went to fetch them. William, Peter's father, was with him. 

- Come on Peter, lets go home.- he asked his son. Peter nodded trembling a bit, but nobody noticed. 

- Bye mate.- James said in a sad tone hugging Peter, how him will not see for a long time.- I'll write okay? Take care of yourself Wormtail, my friend.- he said leaving his shy friend on Sirius hands. 

Then, when all of them had promised to write to him from the colony, Peter and his father parted off. 

The four friends were left now with Tom, and the other three volunteers who had reached them while they hugged Peter goodbye. 

- Ok, hold this portkey.- Tom order handing them an old shoe.- At the count of three… one… two…- he said watching closely his clock.- three.-

As he said this last word all turned around and James like flying on a colour cloud. Suddenly all settled down again and they landed on the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. 

James looked around. They were standing at the middle of a huge crowed of people that went and go from one place to another. 

- Okay children,- Tom said as everybody looked at him in a reproving way- follow me.- he order not taking in account they faces. Then he went into an elevator. The seven volunteers followed. 

When the elevator landed on the 5th floor they went out and walked for a while, then they reached a door with a big sign: department of intrnational magic cooperation. 

- Come in.- Tom said passing him first, the rest followed again. 

They were on a circular room with two other doors on their right.

Tom opened the first one. 

- Here the two ladies.- he said showing the room inside. It was a common room with two beds inside and a chimney.- And here the gentlemen.- he said opening the other door which lead into an equal room, bigger and with three more beds than the other one. 

- We have to stay here?- Pati asked in a disgusting tone which marked her dissaprovement of the rooms. Obviously she was too spoiled for it.  

- Yes, any problem?- Tom asked on purpose seeing her face. 

- No, everything's okay.- Samuel answered before her girlfriend made a mess from a stupid thing. Although he loved her, he knew that if there was one thing she was, was spoiled, not very much, but in some little things like that one. 

- Perfect.- Tom said.- So, then, you'll have an hour to bath and prepare yourselves for dinner, and at eight o' clock you will go to dinner. You just have to shout "dinning room" at the fire and transport by flu powder.- he said dissaparating as he finished. 

- Ok, I think that maybe we shouldget started, why don't you go first Snivellus?- James said. 

- Yes, good idea Prongs.- Sirius agreed with James.- his hair takes so long to wash that he will have to be the first one.- Sirius completed for him gaving Snape's greasy hair a disgusting look. All the others laugh in agreement, except for Snape of course. 

- You are going to pay for this one.- Snape said storming into the boy's bathroom. 

- Better to get started too.- Kate said giving the boys a significant look and going into her room with Pati. Well she knew how Pati was, she will take a century to get ready for dinner. 

An hour later they were all sat on a table eating. Sirius was driving Kate crazy with his jokes. James and Remus were discussing some quidditch. Pati and Samuel were talking quietly. And Snape was eating in silence, as he got no one to talk with. 

- Stop it Sirius.- Kate said when he finished his thirteen joke of the night. 

- You know you want to hear another one.- Sirius said teasingly in a convincing tone. 

- Really? NO!- she said laughing at Sirius disappointed face.- Seriously, can you spend at least four minutes in silence and not trying to tell a joke or just to make someone laugh?- she asked.

- Believe me my dear Kate, that he can't.- Remus interfered. 

- He's right.- James agreed 

- Ok, ok, but truly, you all know that you love my jokes, admit it!- Sirius laugh. 

- Really Sirius, the day that you are not telling a joke or making someone laugh will be the day I will be really worried for you.- Kate said as Sirius hugged her. 

- Because of that you love me my dear Kate.- 

- You wish.- she grinned as Sirius left her laughing. James joined him.

- The day that I will be really worried will be the day that you two admit at last that you are dying for each other, the day the cow will really reach the moon. When will that be my friends?- he asked as his best friend and Kate turned red. 

- Don't bother James.- Sirius said looking to the floor as Kate was doing. 

- Ok, ok, I was just asking.- James laugh again. Remus joined him this time seeing Sirius face. Really, seeing Sirius serious was one thing, but seeing Sirius ashamed of something was too much! With that all of them returned to their food. 

Suddenly somebody reached the table and all of them shut up and turned to him. 

- Hello Minister.- James greeted. 

- Hello.- he said.- I just wanted to cheek if you were okay.- 

- Yes, thank you.- Samuel answered. Samuel was a very polite guy, born on a muggle family, and the only of seven brothers to be brought up as a wizard. 

- Ok, so the rooms are okay then?- 

- Yes, perfect.- Remus answered as Pati growled from behind. 

- Wonderful.- Regis said obviously without listening to her.- So then, when you finish your food return to your rooms , and I expect you tomorrow here at five in the morning for breakfast. Goodnight.- he said leaving them to finish their food. 

When they did they returned to their rooms and waved each other goodnight. 

N/A: hey there! That was a longer one! …well really it was longer, but I can't continue and I'll stop it here… shit, I got really stuck (I don't know how to say it jaja) to this story!... I really want to continue passing it!!...fool myself for not studing earlier!!... okay, doesn't matter,… I'll try and update quickly, if not, I promise that for 2 weeks time, I will update it at least all what I had written by now (pretty much eh??) jajaja….okay, I don't bother you any longer… but really, if you like this story, want to make a recommendation to improve it, or something like that, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEWW!!! It's not so difficult you know??... jajaja sorry to bother with that, but I really would like to see what you think of it…well guys, I leave you!!!.... 

                                                           [ HEMTEC ]   


	5. at the ministry

N/A: hey! I'm pretty quick at updating eh?jajaja… three chapters in two days!! Wow, I love myself jajaja (self value too high I think jaja)… well, I don't bother you longer, I just only want to say one IMPORTANT thing: instead of puting this sing : - …when somebody talks, I'm going to put this other one: " "

Now some things to the reviewers (hem, to the ONLY reviewer, and I tell you that I'm very upset because of this)…

**_STAR_**: thank you!! I took you advice, and hope that the cages help you understand it better… keep on reading and reviewing!!!xx… hemtec

CHAPTER 5

            The next morning the seven students went for breakfast at the suggested hour.

There they found themselves with the five other volunteers from St. Mungo. There were two men and three women. The Minister, William and Tom were also there. All of them sat up on a table waiting for them.  

" 'Morning." Sirius said hiding a yawn with his left hand.

"Good morning Sirs." Tom greeted. " This young men will be your companions there at the colony." he said presenting the five persons. "They are the volunteers from St. Mungo."

"I have the pleasure to meet you" one of the men, tall and blond with bright green eyes said. "My name is Paul."

"I'm Michael, 23 years old, good guy, sweet intelligent, funny, etc." said a very attractive guy, of dark hair and eyes, laughing.

"And egocentric." Added another of the volunteers with blond curled hair and sparkly blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Veronica, the unfortunate girlfriend of this piece of human body." She said punching Michael.

The others laugh and turned to the two left witches.

"Ok, I'm Claudia." Said the nearest one. She had brown eyes and dark hair.

"And I'm the unlucky one who has to spend the hole next year with this four guys." Laugh the last one showing her perfect smile. "Hi, I'm Lorena, but just call me Lore." She asked putting up her bright pink hair into a lovely ponytail that let her light blue eyes shine easily. "Oh! Yeah! And I'm a metamorphmagus.- she explain to the other seven pairs of eyes looking at her pink hair curiously.

" Ah! That explains it!". Remus grinned. "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin." He said. And after that six more presentations took place.

" So, now that we now each other, better eating quickly so we will be ready at six." Tom said, and with a move of his wand 15 chairs appeared in the air with a table full of food behind them.

Everybody sat down and eat in silence.

Half an hour later they were ready to leave.

"Sooner than I expected." Regis said. "well, ok, last minute instructions." He said catching up all the attention. " This first week Mr. Peterwe (_I don't remember how to write it)_ AND Mr. Riddle will help you. Once a week I'll go and give a quick look at the situation. After the first week you will work by your own. You will be called the 'HELPING WARD', ok? There are two wards, the Auror's one, and yours. Any security problem, or anything, I want you to report it to the Auror's Ward, uderstood?" he asked.

"Yes" a choir answered.

" Ok, the first month, each one of you will be assigned a family to take care of and help with everything they need. And then you will manage like an institution: when somebody has a problem he or she will come to you for help." Regis finished.

"Ok, but, when are we supposed to leave our campament and start a new life then?" Samuel asked concerned.

"Coming to that part." Regis started. "After the month of helping your family, you may move out of it whenever you want. As you are going to be paid that will not be a problem."

" We are going to be paid?" Claudia asked unbelievingly.

"Obviously, the quantity is gonna be arranged with you later." Regis explained. "But coming back to the last topic: You can move out off the campament, but you will have to continue working at the Help Ward for at least a year, ok?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. So coming up to the upcoming trip." He laugh. "In fifteen minutes, this translator" he said showing them a rotten handkerchief, "will take us to the campament. All your robes, clothes and things will be there when we reach." Everybody nodded. "The ones who can translate themselves will do it. The other ones come on, hold part of this." He said giving the seven volunteers from Hogwarts the handkerchief. " See you all there." He said, and with a little 'plop' he dissaparated.

The five volunteers from St. Mungo, Mr. Riddle and Mr Peterwe followed him.

Soon the other seven were left alone again.

" Ok, now all of you come here and hold part of this." Samuel said handing them the handkerchief.

When the hole lot was holding some part of it Samuel counted fifteen minutes. Then the countdown started…

"Ready? Five,… four… three… two… one."

Suddenly James felt again that strange sensation of flying in a cloud of colour. But as soon as the feeling started, it finished.

James fall to the ground and immediately stood up and looked around. What he saw was not good…

N/A: hey!! I left you with suspense guys?? Eh?? Jajajaja (evil grin) … you will have to wait, my studies are calling me back…(I hate when this happens!)… but not too long, don't worry, I will finish up quickly and pass the next one, alright?...sorry to keep you waiting!!...you all know I love you jeje…don't worry, next chapter is longer than this one, promise!!

See youu…please REVIEWWW (yeah, I'm a nightmare with that, I know, but really, is wonderful to see what people think, recommendations, ore anything! I'll accept anything! Better if it's good, obviously, but I can't help it!! Jjaaja….pleaseeeee reviewwwwwwwww!!!!)

Xxx

¬¬ HEMTEC ¬¬   


	6. Author's Note

Hey!!! Guyyys how are you??? Sorry for this little interruption but I realized I make a big biggggg misteake!!!! LISTEN!!!!! Is VERY IMPORTANT!!!! First of all I want to say what inspired me to write this story: the song of BRIAN ADAMS: I'LL BE RIGHT HERE WAITING…. Oh please people PLEASE listen it!!!! Specially if you are a women looking for some melodramatic song and romantic one too!! Of if you are a boy looking for a  romantic song to dedicate to your girlfriend PLEASE take a look at this one!!! I hand you the letter so you can see what I'm talking about!!!

Oceans apart, day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice, on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
how can we say forever  
  
{Chorus:}  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
I took for granted, all The times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can't you see it baby,  
You've got me going crazy  
  
{Chorus}  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
I wonder how we can survive, this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance  
  
Oh can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy  
  
{Chorus}

Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Ok, now that I already arranged that I wanted to dedicate this story to my friends ajajajjajajajajaj… no Marus??jajaja this is 4 u! and obviously to all the people that REVIEWWW!!!! Cause I hate when people read what you write and don't review!!!! I hate it!!!! Sooooo review peopleee!!!!

I love you all

Xxx

((HEMTEC))


	7. the campament and more!

N/A: hay guys! Sorry if I took too long, my exams are extressing me!jajajaja…. really I don't care too much about the marks, but about what my parents will do to my if I take lower than I'm expected, THEY KILL ME!!...but, why I'm boring you with that?... I'll go directly to the reviewers…

**_Ine:_** my little frienddd ajajja….jow are you??...hey that sounds as if I hadn't seen you for ages, jajaja….ok, this chapter is dedicated to you…jaja now you like it?? I want a new review for this eh!!??ajajaja…. "Hemtec" jajajaja…..

Hey, well, now the STORY!! Jajaja… and as always, I WANT REVIEWS!!!! IF NOT I'M GOING TO TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE!!!! THAT' S A PROMISE!!! AND I WANT LONG REVIEWS IF POSSIBLE!!!JAJAJAJA (I love to bother with that, don't I? ajjaja) …..

CHAPTER 6

_Last Chapter: James fall to the ground and immediately stood up and looked around. What he saw was not good…_

"Oh my…" Sirius exclaimed by his side taking Kate's hand in his.

They were on the middle of an open land. Everywhere around there were Aurors taking dead bodies of black people.

"What the hell is this!?" Remus said nearly without voice. That was horrible.

"It seams there was another revolution" Paul said reaching them from behind. "come on, the campament is over here." He said helping them out of the land and into the campament.

This one was surrounded by a tall wood- wall to prevent invasions. Two Aurors were guarding the door. Inside in the middle they got a little park and around it lots of equal houses, made up of wood too.

"Hi there" Lore greeted them. "For your faces I can tell you have just seen the battle camp."

"Yeah, I guess we have… it was horrible." Kate murmured.

"Does this happens frequently round here?" Remus asked concerned.

"No, since this campament was settled down, two months ago I think, this is the second revolution." Paul answered.

"Which was the matter of the revolution?" James asked.

"The black wizards rights I think, wasn't it Lore?" Paul asked her.

"Yes, poor people the black ones, they work in such bad conditions!" she answered

"But, what happened?" Pati asked.

"They got sick of their life and working rights, I must say that they are right, and came to fight for it, but in a violent way. They just entered here throwing killing spells to everyone they saw. And the only way to stop them was in the same way." Paul answered as Lore let out a growl.

"Oh shit! Poor people!" Kate said quietly as Sirius hugged her trying to comfort her.

"How many were they?" Snape asked.

"Twenty black men,… all of them dead…" Lore answered sad. "Oh! I hate when this happens! Why for people the only way of solving things is by killing the others?!" she shouted as they all sat down on a bench of the park.

"Calm down" Claudia said reaching them with Michael and Veronica behind. "This is nothing compared to what we're gonna see and pass through the next months."

"If you're trying to comfort me, you better keep on going because you are doing it wrong" Lore said as they all laugh.

"Ok, don't think about it, because what is done is done and you can't change it." Michael said (N/A: I love Michael!!!jaja) "So, forget it. To remain suffering about the past won't help you in anything."

"And, besides Tom before leaving asked as to show you your houses, come on." Veronica said.

"He left?" Pati asked.

"Yeah, but he will be returning tomorrow." Veronica said as they went into a 'guide tour on the campament'.

Michael showed them the whole of it and their houses. The two girls were meant to live with the other ones from St. Mungo. And the five boys with the other two from the same place.

Each house had a living room connected to the dinning room at the entrance. Behind the dinning room you could pass to a kitchen trough a door there. And if you turned to your right on the living room you could find the door to the room and bathroom. It wasn't a big thing, but it was comfortable and beautiful. It was well decorated and clean. And a house elf took care of each of them, one elf per house.

As they finished, they decided to spend the afternoon together, as they had it free. Snape stayed away from the idea.

"So, what do you want to do guys?" Veronica asked.

"Any idea?" Michael asked too.

"Yeah, want to go for a walk?" someone offered as everyone shouted in agreement.

As they reached the river, that crossed the campament in one of the four corners, they decided to play a truth or dare round.

"So, accio bottle." Claudia shouted, and seconds later a flying bottle was coming towards her. She catch it perfectly. "So, who wants to spin it first?"

"I do." James jumped, and spun the bottle quickly.

It last landed on Lore.

"I'll choose truth James" she showed her smile.

"Ok, as I really not got to know you yet my beautiful lady, I think I'll ask you… m… let me think…" he said putting a thoughtful face joking, everybody laugh. "Ok, ok, I know, tell me about your most shameful situation."

"Ok," she said having the grace to turn a little bit red. "It was when I was eleven, and I had just entered Hogwarts… eh… well, there was a guy at school, ok, at my house…"

"And you like the guy?" Sirius asked.

"A lot," she continued. "So, one night we were playing truth or dare too… eh… and he was there…"

"Yeah, continue" Kate said interested.

"And when it was my turn someone dare me to kiss the boy that I most liked." She said. "So I had to do it, there was no turning point." She laugh remembering all. "he never talked to me for a week or more."

"How stupid of him!" Pati said.

"Really! But just hear the end! Two weeks later I heard him telling one friend of his the hell of a kisser he thought I was." She said laughing to death.

"ok, ok, I want to prove that some day" Remus joked. "Eleven years and you had your first kiss! I had mine one when I was thirteen!"

"Yeah, pretty quick wasn't I?" Lore laugh spinning the bottle. This time it stopped on Paul. "Ok, my good _little_ friend! What do you prefer? Truth? Dare?"  

"My good _LITTLE_ friend?" Paul asked incredulously, if there was something he was, obviously that will not be little. The he laugh." Ok, my friend, I choose dare. You don't scare me a bit."

"Oh! I don't? You will pay back gor that one!" Lore laugh in an angry way. "Ok, want to hear a good dare people?! Try on this one!: You will have to answer all my questions and the others questions, yes or yes, always with the truth for an hour."

"Okay, who wants to start?" Paul said not taken a bit aback by the things he will have to pass trough for the next hour.

" I'll start" Michael said laughing. "As a good friend of yours I was for the past nine years, I will have to take the responsibility and advantage of asking the questions." Now Paul was worried. "So, tell us Paul, why did you broke up with Catie in fourth year?"

Paul turned read.

"Because she was too fat and she didn't use bra yet." He answered

"She was fat!!??" Veronica and Lore shouted.

"She was the thinnest girl I ever met at Hogwarts!!" Claudia completed.

"Yeah, I was stupid, I admit it." He said.

"How many girlfriends did you have?" Kate asked.

"Thirty two"

"Thirty two?!!!!"

"Yeah"

"But wait… they were all serious relations?"

"No, only two" he answered sadly. "The last ones obviously."

"Wow!" Pati sighed and started laughing.

"Yeah, a lot!" he sighed too but didn't laugh.

"And now, do you have someone in mind, or something?" Claudia asked.

"there is always someone" he said nervously.

"May I ask who?" Lore asked happily seeing that her dare was working.

"Lore, you know perfectly who" he said giving her a significant glance, she ignore it or didn't see it.

"Yeah? No, I don't think so, and I want to know"

"Ok, you." He said as she stood there without words.

"Me?" she said at last as the rest of them, except from Paul, laugh for her reaction.

"Yes, obviously." He said smiling. She smiled too as she didn't know what to do or say.

"Changing the topic," James said giving Lore a relief, "Do you play quidditch?"

"Me, Michael and Claudia were in the Griffindor's team, Veronica and Lore in the Raevenclaw's one." Paul explained.

"perfect" Sirius said looking back at his friends. He, Lupin, James an Kate had all been on the Gryffindor's team. "Want to play a little bit?" he asked with a big grin appearing on his face…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

N/A: hey people!!! Longer that I expected this chapter eh?? But long and all I had to cut it in twos because I don't have time to finish it!!! I will try on later okay??? PLEASEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!!! Loves from HEMTECCCC


	8. quidditch

N/A: hey guys!a diserve something for this!! 8 pages in a day!! Jajaj I'm my self idol!!jajaja okay, I want to say only one thing: REVIEW!!!! Thanks, HEMTEC

CHAPTER 7

"Great idea!" Claudia exclaimed standing up. The rest followed.

Finally they separated themselves into two teams.

Pati and Kate (for her dislike) were put together as beaters. James as seeker. Paul and Lore as chasers (ehem, do you see something there interesting?). And Claudia as keeper.

Lupin and Sirius were chasers of the their team. Samuel and Michael beaters. And Veronica (as she was the best one) as keeper and seeker (as they were missing one player).

When they were all ready, Paul transformed four rocks into a quaffle, a snitch and two bludgers.

They all called their brooms and the game started.

James team was coming up first when they stopped for a recess; bad idea.

In the meantime, Sirius prepared his team with a strategy James would never had thought better.

When they returned to the game, Sirius's team passed, in less than ten minutes, James's one in an amazing way.

With only twenty minutes to go (they had put some time because they didn't want to finish at twelve o'clock in the morning the match), Sirius's team was coming up first by only ten points.

James was driving himself crazy looking for the snitch.

Suddenly he saw it. It was fifteen feet's away from Veronica.

She, was also searching for it, as it was supposed, although she couldn't left the keeper posts (that were very well improvised).

James thought for a second. He wouldn't dive, it was too dangerous, she will see him and reach it first. No. It was better to pretend, but how?... Instantaneously, he saw the answer...

He'll confuse her, pretending to be the third chaser.

Obviously, in that minute, Paul and Lore were diving for the goal, so he immediately reached them and dived too. He then prayed for his two chasers to turn right, where the snitch was, and luckily they did. Now, his plan was working...

On the other side, Veronica watched him carefully. 'Is he thinking that I'm Stupid or what?, that bad was the impression I gave to him?' she laugh to herself.

Veronica knew a lot of quidditch. As she came from a pure blood family where she and her mother were the only women out of seven people. All of them quidditch fans, and she the worst one and the smaller one. All of her family had played for the English team, and she did too. But she had to leave it as she joined her friends in St. Mungo.

Veronica smiled to herself. 'Poor James' she thought. Once she had done that tactic, and she knew perfectly well how to fight against it. First she had to pretend, she will not give James the opportunity to realise she knew how to get the snitch before him.

So she positioned herself one or two feet's away from the golden snitch, which was now grey as a rock, watching his moves carefully. Trying not to move an inch with fear of the snitch flying away.

Meanwhile James shivered as he saw what Veronica was doing. She was too close to the snitch, but... 'has she realise she has it behind her?' he thought... 'no, I don't think so', he thought again looking at her carefully, 'she hadn't moved her eye off the quaffle, she couldn't have seen the snitch.'

Then he quickly gave a glance to his chasers, they were heading for the middle post, where Veronica was, he followed quickly. But, in another way. He dived directly for the snitch.

Veronica seeing his move dived too.

Now they were head to head.

Suddenly a bludger came with all it's strength towards James. He avoided it, but meanwhile Veronica took advantage and caught the snitch.

The game was over.


	9. sad end and new start

N/A: hey guys!! I'm impressed of myself!! I passed all this chapter only for you and I passed 3 chapters in two days!!! Thank you, thank you, ajjajja sorry, I suffer from too high self "autostima" (I don't know how it is called in english) jajaja….okay, okay, I don't bother you any longer, bye!!! Enjoyyy and REVIEW!!!!! Or I kill you!!!

hemtec

CHAPTER 8

As he woke up the next morning, James found himself on his new room. His slowly turned around and looked at his roomates. They were all asleep.

Suddenly all the last nicht memories covered him.

-- flashback--

They were arriving at the campamet laughing at one of Claudia's jokes, that was a good joke comparing it to Sirius's ones.

Suddenly Mr. Peterwe reached them from behind running as fast as he could.

"Stop! PLEA..SE!... STOP!" he shouted exhausted falling to the floor.

"What the hell...!?" Remus said kneling besides him. "Mr. Peterwe, are you alright? what's the matter?" he asked apprehensive as all the others kneled too, listening carefully. All the laughter had finished abruptly.

"Pe...Pe...Peter" he started without air.

"What has happened with Peter?" Sirius asked worried.

"Is he alright?" James asked in the same way.

"Peter...dissapeared...Molly dead" he said and with that he fainted. (Molly was Peter's mother).

They had taken him quickly to the campament and there Paul helped him. Afterwards he left the three Marauders alone with him.

Mr. Peterwe then told them that that day his house had been attacked by Death Eathers. His wife, Molly, was killed, and his son Peter was dissapeared. He wasn't there when that happened.

That same day, two more houses had been attacked. One was the Riddle's one, who was too dissapeared.

--End of flashback--

James sadly stood up and looked at Michael. He and Veronica had took care of Mr. Peterwe and also had took him back to Britain.

Now Michael was back.

Slowly wondering what may had happened there in Britain he went to the bathroom and took a long and comfortable bath.

Later that morning they all went to see the man who was left in charge of them while Mr. Peterwe was out.

"Good Morning" he said as he opened the door of his house where the twelve friends stood.

" 'Morning" they all greeted.

"Come in" he said. "My name's Stuart" he said letting them into a small hall, then he conjured some chairs and they all sat down. "I heard about what happened to the Peterwe's yesterday, I'm really sorry, Peter was your friend, right?" he asked.

James, Sirius, Remus and Kate nodded, no one wanted to talk.

Sirius was completly silent. He hadn't gave a word to anyone, even James nor Kate. That was in fact, too weird.

James was completly out of himself. He didn't know what or how to think, say, react, anything. That was one of the ways you will never see him like. He usualy was always gaving opinions, trying to have fun, or just trying to make someone happy or at least smile. He was very sweet and intelligent too.

Remus on the other side was trying everything to forget, well, okay, not really to forget, but just to avoid talking about Peter.

And Kate, although she hadn't been friend for a long time with Peter, but never the less she had been, was mostly sad and quiet, just as Sirius.

"It was a real tragedy. "Three families in less than four hours... All destroyed."

Nobody answered.

"Well, as you already may know, Mr. Riddle is another one of the missing people. So by the time being, I'm in charge until Mr. Peterwe returns." he said. "So I will give you todays instructions."

"ok."

"You will have to meet your family" he said. "I will give you two hours for it. At three o'clock I want you back. Ok, now I'll give each one of you the name of your family and the traslator which is gonna take you to their house. They will be waiting for you.

James your family is the Evans.

Sirius, the Villalobos.

Kate, the Miguens.

Remus, the Kenny.

Michael, the Jordan.

Veronica, the Driollet.

Claudia, the Frogone.

Lore, the Gonzalez.

Paul, the Arias.

Pati, the Carranza.

Samuel, the Rocca.

And Snape, the Malfoy." he said, then he continued explaining each family.

An hour later James was arriving at the Evans's house... 


	10. at the evans!

CHAPTER 9

James  stagger a bit, looked around and knocked the door.

He was standing at the entrance of a very big house. The yard was pockmarked (_I don't know how to say "empedrado" in english, sorry_), lots of flowers, most of all white and beautiful jazmins, were surrunding the house. The garden was just amazing. As far as James could see the house was enormous, and it had three orchards on it's right.

The house in itself was made up of bricks, it was rather small in high and had hidden gardens in it's inside. It was really beautiful.

The wooden door slowly opened.

A red haired appeared happily infront of him and jumped to hug him.

"You are the one who's gonna help dady?" she asked in a sweet little voice.

"I am" James said lifting her up into his arms. Then he looked at her thin and small face. "And who are you my intelligent lady?" he asked smiling as she blushed a bit.

"My name is Amy, and I'm Lily's sister." she said very proud. Her dark brown eyes shining with beauty as she talked. "And I'm a big girl now, I'm five already."

"Really?" James said showing a big surprise. "You are a lady then." he smiled as she nodded. She was really sweet. "So, then my lady, I have to present myself, I'm James."

"Okay," she said timdly. "But, you will play hide and seek with me like Lily does, won't you?"

"obviously." he said happily wondering who was Lily. "But first I have to check on your father, you know Amy?" he said

"Okay, I'll take you." she said pulling herself out off James arms and walking with her hand in his into the house.

She took him to the entrance hall and stood infront of a door at her left.

"Before I'll show you to Lily" she said smiling.

"Okay, but who's Lily?" he asked smiling as the child opened the door.

"Oh, you'll see" she said confidently and inmediatly running into the room and to an armchair at the other side of it. The room was very big and beautiful decorated. On the other side it had three armchairs and a chimney with the fire light.

James followed her, but sttoped as he saw a bigger girl standing up from an armchair.

"Oh, hello, I'm James" he said giving the young women his hand. She shook it.

"Hi, I'm Lily." She said as James looked at her carefully. She had, as Amy, red bright hair. It was matched perfectly with her beautiful green eyes. Very deep green eyes. "I see you already found the little monster." She added pointing towards Amy. James smiled.

"Hey!" Amy shouted angrily putting a disappointed face were her big cheeks grew bigger if possible. James laughed and picked her up.

Amy stuck out her tongue at Lily, who laugh too.

'Hey, she's pretty when she smiles' James thought, and immediately discarded the idea. ' Better to go slowly, I just met her and I'm already fancying her!'

"I see you like kids, right?" Lily asked him as she too looked at him carefully.

'He's cute! And what a lovely messy hair' she thought laughing on her insides.

"Yeah, I really do." He answered happily. "And you?"

"I suppose I do too. Although I have four brothers, and really they get a little too unbearable sometimes." She answered laughing. James blushed as his though came back, 'Oh god, she's really pretty!'. "But this little one is my favourite." She said leaning forward to kiss Amy on the cheek. "ok, come here, you are supposed to looked at my father today?·" she asked to James as she turned back and looked at a big frame which was on the opposite wall.

"Right there." James said putting a knowing face.

"ok, come here then." She asked still watching the frame. James approached her. " See that room over there?" she asked showing him the frame. It was like a kind of map of the house. James nodded. "That's my father's bedroom, you just have to touch the room in the map and say 'here' and you will be right there in a fraction of seconds."

"Ok, thanks." He said and then an smile came across his face as he thought something." Would you like to came with me?"

"Okay, if you want." She smiled too. "But you know,… my father doesn't bite, he's only sick, eh?" she said laughing again. She was too cheerful James thought, and he like that indeed.

James laugh. "Yeah, you are right, but I will need someone to guide me afterwards to your brothers and mother, I'll have to meet them too."

"My mother died last year…" she said sadly.

"Oh! I'm really sorry!" James said truthfully, and remembering his family and, as it that wasn't just too much, he also remembered Peter… "I know what that feels like… my parents died too…"

"It's hard." She said as a lonely tear ran through her beautiful face.

"James?..." Amy asked interrupting the scene.

"What sweetie?" he asked watching the smaller one apprehensively. It must have been very hard for her to overcome the death of a mother at her age. 'That's why, maybe, she is so stuck up with Lily', he thought.

"You promised me you will play hide and seek" she said reproaching him.

Lily smiled.  

"Yes Amy, I will, but later, first we have to check on your father." James explained. Then turning towards Lily. "Want to go first?"

"Ok." She said, and then touching the map she murmured "here" and disappeared.

"Ok, now me. Will you come Amy?" James asked.

"No, I'll wait for you here." She smiled.

"Ok, I'll wont be late" and touching the frame he disappeared too.  


	11. harold

N/A: hey people! I reached the two digits! jaja (laughing, for the one who asked what was "jaja")… ok, coming up to the serious part, I WANT REVIEWS!!! I'm driving myself crazy with this thing, so please? It really doesn't take too much time to review, does it?... so give it a try!!! Please!!!

Hemtec… ah, and sorry that I took so long to update…

LCH8292: hey thanks for the review! …keep on reading,… and sorry if I anoyed you with all my "jajaj" but I can't control it, I keep on laughing, I'm joyful, and well, I'm like that, sorry, I'll try to stop it, but keep on reading please!!...hemtec

Rome!!!: hey people listen!!! This guy is writing too!!! GIVE A TRY TO HIS STORY!:look for him as carromato, his story will be great, and I have faith on that!!...thanks rome 4 everything, you know of what I'm talking about… hemtec…aah!! And keep on reading and reviewing!!

Makus: jaja my suguuus!!!jajaja grax nenaaaa tkmmm pero lee y review dale???? Tkmmm hemtec (juli? Naa!!)

NOW THE STORY!!!!    

READDD

ANDDDD

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HEMTEC

CHAPTER 10

No more than two seconds later he was standing on a big room with Lily by his side, she had just arrived too.

Infront of him an older man laid smiling on his bed.

"Father!" Lily ran to his side.

"Hello Lily my love, how are you feeling today honey?"

"That doesn't matter, how are _you_ feeling today?"

"Me? Okay, okay." He said in a tone which didn't convince nor Lily neither James.

" No, you are not!" she said sad, "don't lie to my Harold Evans, I know you too well for that!" she said reproaching him.

"Hello Mr. Evans" James greeted interrupting the scene.

"Oh, hello!" the old man said. "So, you are James, aren't you?"

"Yes sir, I suppose I am." He smiled. "how are you feeling today Mr. Potter?"

"Just call me Harold please." He asked ignoring his question completely. "How old are you James?"

"Em.. I'm eighteen now"

"Just like Lily then."

"Not until next week." She corrected.

"Your birthday is next week?" James asked her.

"yeah, on Friday next week" she smiled. "Better for you not to forget that, eh?"

"Ok, I'll try to remember it" he returned the smile.

"Ok dad, tell James the truth, how are you feeling today?" her daughter asked him.

"A little bit dizzy, but I'm okay"

"Where does it hurts sir?, which is the problem?" James asked politely kneeling at the bed side.

"Lately, after the war, I was hurt by an Auror." He explained showing his right part of the chest.

"And do you know which spell cause you this?" James asked as he cheeked that part.

"No, really I don't"

"Oh, that's a problem" James recognised. "Ok, doesn't matter, I'll solve it." He said.

Then, again, he cheeked carefully the injured part and promised to prepare a potion to stop the pain at least.

"I try and bring it as soon as I got it, but it will be difficult to prepare."

"Take your time, don't worry." Harold said. "And is anything more you want to cheek or something?" he asked him.

"Em… well… I was supposed to cheek you, and then see if you need anything, meet the family and help them if they needed anything." He answered.

"Ok, for me you are done. You already cheeked me, and IU don't need anything." The old man said. "And for the family, you'll have to meet the kids."

"Ok." James said.

"I'll help him dad" Lily offered.

"Alright. Then leave, I think the kids are in the studio now, go and see."

"Okay, thanks Harold." James said. "Anything you need just call for me and I come."

"Ok, ok, thanks". Harold Evans said as he saw his daughter and James disappeared through the frame of the house.

N/A: Yeah, I know, I know, that indeed was a VERY short chapter, and I really took too long to update… another promise? (Sorry!! But I had to make it up to you in some way, don't I?) I will update on Sunday!!xxx hemtec    

AND FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS, I WILL GIVE YOU A MESSAGE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, PROMISE!!!, NOW MY FATHER NEEDS THE COMPUTER AND HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!! SO BYEEEE!!!


	12. meeting the rest

CHAPTER 11

James suddenly fall forwards. Lily did the same.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lily said blushing a bit and standing up from the floor where she had fall right on top of him.

"It's okay, don't worry." James laughed standing up. "I'll survive." Then he looked around. They were on a circular room. One boy stood near them.  

"Hey, so you are James." the tall dark haired boy said helping him up. "Good to meet you, I'm Harry. Harry Evans."

"You two are brothers?" James said amused. They couldn't be more different. One was dark haired and the other red. One had deep green eyes, and the other one dark ones, nearly black ones. One was very tall and with big body, while the other one, Lily, had delicate and rather small features. They were completely different.

"Yeah, strange, isn't it?" Harry laugh.

"Really…" James said.

"Lily is the exact copy of my mother, and I'm my father's one." Harry explained.

"Ok, right," James said. "and how old are you Harry?"

"I'm Lily's twin"

"Twin?!"

"Yeah, that makes it even more strange." He laugh. James face was too much.

"Hey you two, stop it," Lily said. "James, want to meet the rest of the family and then suffer the misfortune of playing hide and seek with the little monster? Or, you always have the chance of going for a walk with us…" she said temptingly.

"Hey Lily!" Harry said. "I didn't know that part of yours!"

"There's so much you don't yet know of me my lovely brother." Lily smile. James laugh this time.

"Okay, we'll go for a walk, but first I have to meet your family."

"Okay, okay, come on, Petunia is on the next room." Lily said going out of the circular room and leading them to the one on their right. There she stopped for a second before opening the door. "James, only one thing, she's kind of irritable, and she doesn't really like too much us, she's a muggle. So please be careful with what you say." Then she opened the door.

"I told you not to enter the room you stupid!" a young women shouted as Lily opened the door. "I'm trying to study, and with you and your filthy as here I can't really. So go out. NOW!"

"Hello Petunia." Lily greeted as usual. "Having one of those bad days of yours?"

"Hey sis, "Harry said to Lily as he and James entered to the room too. "She doesn't has bad days, she has bad minutes, hours, days, weeks, and years."   

"Haha, your are right there." Lily said laughing with him. James just looked at them.

"And who's that?" Petunia asked ignoring the commentary. "One of those silly friend of yours?"

"First he's not silly. Second, he's obviously smatter than you, as everyone. And third he's the one who's gonna help dad, so you better treat him well." Lily answered her.

"I treat him as I want, and you are no one to tell me what to do."

"hey, hey!" James laugh, "you are not going to fight for that, are you?"

"Don't interfere James," Lily warned him.

"Yeah, if you don't want to die." Harry laugh at his commentary.

"So, what are you studding Petunia?" Lily asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, obviously." She answered with a face that showed superiority.

"Oh, no? So then why do you think I asked you, eh?" Lily asked. "Oh, yeah, I forgot you were stupid! How can you answered that question?, you only have a brain to think about marrying and having kids…hey! Wait a minute! You? STUDING?!"

" Yes, there's any problem?" she said with the same face. James looked at her with dislike. "And now, if you excuse me, I'll go and prepare the meal, as some people here are too stupid to know how to do it." She said, and within a second she was out of the room.

"Wow, I thought she was too slot to study." Lily said pretending to be very much surprised. "That was REALLY a big thing."

"The only thing that woman can think of is men, children, and marrying a family with money! She's unbearable!" Harry completed.

James at all this laugh.

"You really love her, don't you?" he said.

The answer he got was obvious.

"Well, then mate, want to meet the last Evans?" Harry asked him.

But before James could answer a fourteen year old boy appeared through the door way.

"Hey there." He greeted them. "I was just wondering who was the unlucky one who run into Petunia. I never seen her so angry for minutes!" he said.

Everyone laugh.

"So, you are James." The black haired boy, who looked very much alike with Harry, said.

"Yeah, and you must be Wilson, I'm right?"

"I'm, the wonderful, insuperable, and the most powerful wizard ever, Wilson Evans. At your service." Wilson present himself.

James laugh.

"Ok, now that you already met the whole family, what about the walk?" Lily asked.

"Okay, where are you taking me?" James asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Lily said and went out of the room with the other three behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: okay, okay! You can't blame me for the past chapter, this was indeed longer!! Jaja… but I still want more reviews!!! Or I'll be doing each chapter shorter than the other one!!! … yeah, I know, I say too much but I don't do anything!!jaja… okay, okay, I stop bothering you… I going guys, next chapter is longer, promise!!... REVIEW!!!! Plez?

Luv

xxx

hemtec  

now reviewers!!!: (I make up my mind, I'm going to put the commentaries to the reviewers here and not on the upper part… is better)…

kay345: "jaja" is laughter… thanks for the review!! And keep on reading!! Luv hemtec

rome: jjaja nenittooo grax x too ee??!!y tu cuento barbaro!!! Toi sperando el 4to = eh??.... AAHH AND FOR THE REVIEWERS ¡!!! READ THE STORY THIS GUY WROTE, LOOK FOR HIM AS CARROMATO, HIS EXCELENT!!.. jajaj ai t fue rome, spero q alguien lo lea x sto ajajja… spero q t haya gustado como putee a petunia, jajaj stoi arta de leer cuentos en los q petunia putea a Lily y Lily es la victima, asi q sta ves va a ser peliada entre las 2, Lily se la va a devolver  = o peor…jajaja spero q t guste el capitulo, besooos tkk nene…hemtec (ojo e jaja)

JeNn: hey!! Another fan of my song!!! I love it!!!! It's sooo beautiful!!! But really that guy richard marxs wrote ir?? Well, really I don't know, but thanks!! Jaja… ah!! And brian addams is theone who sings it, I'm a great fan of him, he's great!!just try and hear some of his music, he's excelent!!!...thanks for the review!!! Luvv hemtec…

Psico: mi nenaaaaaaa!!! Mi psicooo grax nenis!!! = creo q ya t conteste el review jajajaja….difisil splicarte eh ajajja pero cada ves q no entiendas algo avisa, q con tal de q leas sto t splico ajjajaja….tkmmm merus!!!!! Hemtec (jajaja)

LCH8292: sorry!!! I didn't mean to say that I would stop to say "jajaja" I was only explaining, sorry!!!! I'm really sorry if I was too hard, sorry… and for the review, thanks!!!! Keep on reading!! And really, sorry…ah!! And your story seams to be great!!!! Please update it soon!!!! Lovesss hemtec!!


	13. sirius, sirius, sirius!

N/A: so people.. at last the 12 chapter… sorry I took so long… okay I'll not bother you, and I have a match to look at (RIVER – BOCA)…so I'll just make some comments at the end of the chapter… luvs hemtec…

READ AND REVIEW!

CHAPTER 12

"Is a surprise?" Harry laughed at the idea.

"Hey, more respect for your sister, and you know very well where I'm taking you lot." Lily replied.

"Oh, no, your are not thinking of… you can't be…" Harry replied unbelievingly.

"Yeah, why not?" Lily answered with a grin.

"Oh, definitely you are not the Lily Evans I know…You are drunk, you have fever, you ate something, you are sick, what is the matter Lily?" Harry asked as the rest laugh.

"What is the big problem?, where are we going?" James asked.

"Oh you will see! You really will…" Harry said sarcastically _(belu t gusta como puse eso??ajaja…)_

Half an hour later they were in the centre of the city. They were on the main square of it. This square was surrounded by the cathedral and the mint ( I don't know how you call the house where the governors are, and the president and all that), some houses and their gardens, but no more things than that.

James couldn't think where they were going to take him. To the cathedral? It was ridiculous.

"This way" Lily said leading them into a house there. It was small. Indeed, it was very small. It had rare bricks, and only one floor. No decorations were seen from outside. It couldn't attract less the attention.

When they reached the door she gave three knocks on it and flipped her wand cautiously for the muggles in the pitted (empredrado?) street not to see. The door opened slowly.

They all entered. There was no light inside. All around there was black, darkness.

"Hey James, come here," Lily's voice said from the other corner of the place. James went carefully, without wanting to fall with something.

"You are all ready?" Lily asked.

"Yeah" Wilson answered for them.

"Ok, then, here we go…" she said. Then she murmured something, and a small click was heard.

Suddenly the opposite wall moved apart. James jumped.

An odd place was revealed. All types of people were there. From black ones, to white ones. There were some types of magical creatures too. All sat down on tables and at their side a bar.

"You brought me to a bar?" James asked with a wide grin on his face.

"An illegal bar to be correct." Harry said.

"Yeah, here in Buenos Aires, they don't want us to put up magical bars, so, as you see, it's well hide." Lily said moving on onto a table. "Want something?" she asked them all as an old black man approached them. "Oh, hello Dig." She greeted him. "James this is Dig, Dig this is James, James Potter."

"Oh, one of those stupid English people are you?" Dig asked.

"What's the problem man?" Wilson asked the black one.

"Oh, just talking, I'm, don't bother to listen old Dig, want something?" he asked giving James a horrible look.

"A butterbeer please."

"Two of them"

"Let them be four better." Lily offered. The black one smiled at her and left.

James was surprised.

"Which is his problem?" he asked

"That's obvious." Lily said, but seeing James blank expression she explained. "You'll see, the black people aren't passing through a very good moment with the English government at the time, so you will have to get use to people treating you like that."

"Ok." James said angry. He had nothing to do with the English government, so Dig didn't have any excuse to hate him. But that was what he thought.

"Four butterbeers for the missy." Dig said reaching the table and smiling at Lily.

"Thanks Dig." She returned the face. Then the black man bowed and left.

"So, tell us James, any girlfriend left in England?" Lily asked.

"No, luckily, I don't believe very much in love at distance."

"And school? They told us there were magic schools at England, is that true? You went to one of them?" Wilson asked anxious.

James laughed. "Yeah, I went to a school, it was a pupil school, and it's name was Hogwarts." James said remembering old times. His pranks, his room, the quidditch, the House Cup, the friends, old girlfriends, the shrieking shack, the marauders map, and finally the marauders… Remus, Sirius, himself, and Peter… yes, Peter…

"You miss it?" Harry asked.

"If you go there, you can't not miss it. It's like your home." James replied, then he tried to change the topic. "Tell me about yourselves, how do you learn magic? You don't have schools, do you?"

"Schools? No we don't have, but it would be great to. We are taught everyday s new thing when we need it. By our parents, brothers, sisters, even the slaves. Doesn't matter who. Obviously mayor spells like prohibit ones, and things like divination are taught by our grandparents, cause 'they know it all, more and better than anyone'. Wilson answered bored.

"Do you practise something James?" Lily asked.

"quidditch it's my life." He said proud.

"Oh, interesting! But… what's that?" Harry asked.

"You are joking aren't you? You are telling me you don't know what quidditch is?!" James said amused. Everybody knew that!

"No, what's that?"

"You are really joking me, aren't you?"

"No." Lily said so serious that James had to believe it.

"It's the MOST AMAZING game of the world!" he answered happy.

"Better than Hextry?" Harry asked interested.

"Better than WHAT?!" James replied.

One thing was not to know quidditch, but having another game replacing it?! That was indeed something big.

"Hextry is a game." Lily replied.

"Never heard about it." James said.

"We'll teach you if you teach us qui…quidditch." She smiled.

"James did so too. "Okay, tomorrow when I finish with your father then." He said.

"Right." She said finishing her butterbeer.  

"And also if you want to come, on Monday me and Wilson are going to practise." He suddenly stopped deadtrack. "OH SHIT! TODAY'S MONDAY!" he jumped from his chair. "I forgot! Practise! Today!" and he nearly run to the door. "Come on Wilson" he shouted as his brother followed him quickly. "Bye there!" he shouted again this time to Lily and James who were laughing.

"See y' later!" Wilson said disappearing with his brother through the bar's door.

So James and Lily were left alone at last.

"How long are you supposed to stay here?" Lily asked.

"One year at least"

"Oh okay."

"But I think I'll stay more."

"Right."

There was an awkward silence.

"How many of you came?"

"M… let me see… we are seven from Hogwarts… and five from St. Mungos… so we are…"

"Twelve." Lily cut him quickly. "Hey! That's quite a big number!"

"I suppose so…" James agreed.

"So, er…" Lily said but she was immediately cut by a person arriving and shouting at them.

"HEY THERE! LOOK WHO'S HERE? JAMES!!" Sirius shouted making everyone around him jump.

"An this pretty lady here is?" he asked kissing her hand and kneeling besides her.

James and Lily laugh.

"Lily, Lily Potter." She said and deciding to continue the joke she added. "A placer to meet you Sir…?"

"Sir Black please. Sir Sirius David Black. The pleasure is mine young lady." He said and turning towards James adding. "But there's no placer on meeting you Sir…?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh Sirius just drop it!" James laugh.

Sirius sat on a chair at their table. Then he realized something.

" Wait! I haven't iterrupted something, have I?"

"No!" Lily said "Is alright. I supouse you are one of James frinds from Hogwarts?"

"You are right there my lady." He bowed.

"How did you arrived here Sirius?"

"Oh, I just stepped into a very singular family who told me where to go if I was dying for a butterbeer just like now." He said with a grin.

"Want me to ask for it?" Lily smiled, and without waiting for an answer she went to look for Drill.

"Hey Jamesie! I stepped into a very singular family but you won the lottery! You stepped into a very singular woman!" he laugh as Lily left.

"Yeah!" James agreed smiling. "She's very pretty and funny indeed!"

Some minutes later Lily arrived.

"here, take this Sirius," she said handing him the butterbeer. "So guys, tell me, any girlfriend or something?"

"I'm on it definitely." Sirius said happy.

"That's great! And you James?"

"Looking for the ideal woman for me" he replied smiling. "And you Lils?"

"Seams I'm looking for him also" she returned the smile.

Sirius looked at his best friend talking so naturally with this girl. Then he saw them smiling to each other. He smiled too.

" So Lily, tell me, do you like jokes?" he asked while a mischievous grin was appearing on his handsome face.

James made her some desperate signals behind of Sirius. Lily's lips formed an evil grin. And then looking at James with it she nodded.

"Of course! I love them!" she laugh at James disappointed face.

"Perfect! So you'll like this one! Just try an' hear:" he said happy. Too happy for James.

" Once I was studying logic, so James phoned me and asked.

'What are you doing there Padfoot?'

'I'm studying logic'

'And what's logic?'

'Is like this: do you like fish?'

'Yes'

'So you like the sea?'

'Yes.'

'So you like the beach?'

'Yes.'

'So you like women?'

'Yes'

'Well, that's logic.'

Some months later James was studying logic on his room. Remus came in.

'What are you doing there James?'

'I'm studying'

'You studying?! WOW! I must be dying!... And what are you studying?'

'Logic'

'And what's that?'

'Look…do you like fish?'

'Yeah'

'So you like the sea?'

'Yeah'

'So you like the beach?'

'Yeah'

'So you like women?'

'What do you think Prongs? Obviously!'

'Well, that's logic!'

Some months later Remus was studying logic. Paul interrupted him.

'What are you studying there Moony?'

'Logic'

'Oh interesting! But what's that?'

'Do you like fishes?'

'Yes'

'So you like the sea?'

'Yes'

'So you like the beach?'

'Yes'

'So you like women?'

'That's true!'

'Okay, so that's logic'

Some months later Paul was studying logic. Snivellus came in, disturbing as usual.

'What are you studying?'

'Logic'

'And what's that?'

'Do you like fishes?'

'No'

'So you are gay! That's logic!" Sirius finished his joke and rolled form his chair of laughter. James was dying of laughter. And Lily was laughing too.

"That was, and will be the only good joke Sirius had told in all his life!" James shouted between laughter.

After a while they calmed down a bit and continued talking and Sirius telling stupid but funny jokes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.

N/A: okay, I know, that joke was too much! But don't denny it! It was funny! …jaja.. Ine this chapter and all of Sirius jokes are dedicate to you nena!!! …okay… River is loosing, and what? Everybody has their bad days!... but don't forget it, we won the last three maches! And boca lost them!,… okay… another subkect…I guess that you all have seen harry potter 3?... I HATE IT!!! EVERYTHING WAS MIXED UP!!!! THERE WAS NO QUIDDITCH!!!! THERE WERE MISSING PARTS!!!! OH GOD I HATE WHEN THEY DO THIS!!!!... what do you think??... okay,… the time out has almost finished, so I'll go and see if RIVER can give me a gol at least… luvs hemtec

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. just love

N/A: sorry people, this chapter is a little bit short, but is more interesting than all the others put together! So enjoy… read and review!!!

Hemtec…

Ah! I want to make a recommendation, if you want to traduce something, anything, just enter here: http:www.elmundo.es/traductor/

It's a good joke to traduce puteadas jaja

CHAPTER 13

An hour later they were stepping into their house again.

Paul and Michael were already there.

"Everything okay you two?" Michael asked

"Yeah, you?" James replied happy.

"Everything is in order" Paul said.

"Hey guys, I'm off to see Kate, bye!" Sirius said disappearing through the door.

"Are those two going out or something?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"No, but any day…" James laugh.

Sirius knocked the door. Kate opened it, suddenly turning a bright red as she saw Sirius standing there.

"Oh! Hi Sirius!" she mumbled. She was covered in a small towel and her hair was still wet.

"Bad minute? I'll came later!" he said mouth opened as he stared at her figure. 

"Oh no, just give me one minute!" she said closing quickly the door behind her.

Five minutes later she was out.

"Sorry." She said closing the door again behind her.

"Oh no, don't worry, it's  alright." He grinned. "So!, want to go for a walk beautiful lady of mine?" Kate smiled

"That will be just great!" she said happily as they started walking.

"You know Sirius, if I stay at least one minute more in that house with that Pratt…!" she started.

"Who? Pati?"

"Yeah, if I stay a minute more with her I'll kill her! I promise I will!" she said irritable making Sirius laugh.

"Tell me what did she say this time?" he asked.

"Okay" Kate said breathing deeply before starting. "First she complained about the food; then the houself, Tom; the house; the room; the bathroom; the cleaning of the 'small and ugly house' as she said; and the cleaning of her clothes too; of her pillow…"

"her pillow?!"

"Yeah! She said it was too hard!" Kate said, then she continued copying Pati's voice perfectly. " 'I can't believe the mess I'm up to! This house is a living hell! All dirty! All out of order! And to finish all, my pillow's too hard! It will break my head!'" Sirius laugh and Kate returned her voice to the usual tone. "Her head!? I just didn't even know she had a head for Gods sake!!" she said sarcastically.

They sat at the edge of a tree and continue talking like that for a while. Suddenly they shut up. There was a big silence. But not one of those awkward and uncomfortable silences, this one was just _perfect_, a perfect silence.

Sirius took advantage of that. He slowly moved his hand and hugging Kate he pulled her towards him. She smiled and moved closer to him resting her head on his chest. He hugged her tight.

"You know what Kate?" Sirius whispered sweetly on her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too Sirius." She said as he placed passionately his lips upon hers.

They kissed for a long time. Enjoying each others company. And just letting their love act for them.

"Would you go out with me Kate?" he asked as they broke apart.

"I'd love to!" she answered happy.

And they kissed again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: so people, do you like it? Want more? Wait and you'll see… next chapter: quidditch, Lily and more!

loves, hemtec…._it's too hard to review? No? do it then!_


	15. Harold, quidditch and more!

N/A: wow! I didn't expect so much reviews eh? (that's ironic…) hey! Only 3 people reviewed? I know maybe this story is a bit boring, but maybe you can at least say that on your review, or maybe you can handle to tell me some ideas to make it better?... I'm just asking for a little stupid review you know?... okay… I was a little bit too hard… wel… doesn't matter…

Rome: thanks a lot! I love people that stick to your stories and write reviews just to say what they think at least! Tkk nene cuidateme!!

Ine: jaja me copa ver q t gusta lo q scribo nena!! Grax!!! Y segui leyendo!!!

LCH8292: what do you mean by that review? Do you like the jokes? You are bored of them? You want me to stop? Do you want more? What?... anyway thanks for the review! Take care of yourself and continue writing because I like your story…

AHH FOR ALL OF YOU!... TRY AND READ LCH8292 STORY… I STRONLGY RECOMEND IT!!! AND CARROME  STORY TOO!!...

OKAY…

NOW I LEAVE YOU…

CONTINUE READING AND IF YOU ARE GOOD PERSONS WITH A HEART THAT CAN AFFORED TO LOOSE ONLY TWO MINUTES, WRITE A REVIEW TOO!

Hemtec…

CHAPTER 14

The next day James arrived earlier than expected to the Evans's house.

Harold was very happy to see him.

"So, here you have your potion Sir. You will have to drink it at least once a day before breakfast." He explained.

"Right, thanks James." He said as a little 'plop' cut him. "oh hi Lily dear"

Lily had just arrived besides him.

"Hi dad!"

"Hi Lils" James smiled. She was still on her red pyjamas.

"Oh James I didn't realised you were here" she said turning a little bit red.

"I arrived a while ago, nothing to worry about."

"And he has just finished with me, so if you want to go?" Harold asked.

"Eh… okay, and if you need something you know you just have to call for me, right Harold?" he said.

"Yes boy, don't worry for me, I will, I will." He smiled as her young daughter and this boy walked of his room.

He sighed happily. 'The young love, the young love' he thought. Those two remembered him so much of him and Lily's mother together.

"They will make a great couple those two… just wait and you'll see…" he said to himself.

"hey James!" Harry greeted him as they entered to the kitchen. "Lily! Still on your pyjamas sleeping beauty?" he said with a big grin on his face.

She laugh and with a flick of her wand her pyjamas were replaced by a beautiful green robe that matched perfectly her eyes and showed her small and pretty figure.

"That's better" she smiled to herself.

"So people, ready for your first quidditch game?" James asked them.

"You will teach us?" Wilson asked apparating besides him.

"WAIT! You can apparate?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, of course." Harry answered for his brother.

"You don't?" Lily asked James.

"No, they have an underage law for apparation" he said. "I have just passed the limit and some people at the campament are going to teach me now"

"Want me to teach you?" Lily asked.

"If you want?"

"Okay, then after your quidditch lessons I will." She said.

"So, talking about that, my friends are waiting for you." James said.

"Wait a minute." Wilson asked. "Your friends?" Where?"

"Oh," James laughed. "I accidentally let off my idea of teaching you quidditch, and they offered themselves as teachers too." He grinned. "they are waiting for us at the campament." Then he took out an old key. "Portus." He said pointing at it. "Okay, now hold this, it will take us directly there."

"When did James told you he was coming?" Remus asked Sirius.

"He will be here in any minute." This one answered hugging Kate sweetly.

The three friends stepped on their made- up quidditch field.

Two minutes later James and the three Evans where there too.

"Hi everyone." James said. Then he introduced his friends to the Evans.

"So, the first thing you'll have to know is how to get on a broom." James explained

"Right there Prongs." Remus said handing them three left brooms. The others already had theirs.

"Now, everybody sit on your brooms…" James explained waiting until everyone was done. "okay, that's right." He said watching carefully the Evans. "Now, at the count of three hit hard the floor, okay?" everybody nodded. "One, two, three!"

Suddenly seven brooms were up in the air.

A beautiful sensation was spreading through Lily's body. The wind blowing on her face, the splendid felling of flying! She immediately was released from all her worries, it was a wonderful thing. She started drawing circles, then she gain more sped and flew everywhere she wanted. That was great!

Sirius was explaining some things about quidditch to Harry and Wilson.

Remus and Kate were just flying around as Lily.

And James was watching Lily's moves carefully. She was good. Very good indeed. It felt like the broom and her were just the same person.

While watching he found himself inspecting her delicate figure. It seamed like she will break out in any minute. He tremble at the single idea.

"Watch it out Lils!" he shouted bringing her out of her thoughts.

She smiled down and got up with him. "Don't worry James, I'm okay. In fact I have never been better!"

He cast her a look that reminded her so much of her mother when she was preoccupied about something that she immediately changed her face for a serious one.

"Really James, relax, I'm okay!" and with that she flew quickly to Sirius and the others.

James followed her.

"Have I missed something?" she asked smiling broadly as she made it up with them.

"Wow! That was really quick Evans!" James laugh catching up with them too.

Remus and Kate also did.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So, as I was saying Lily…" Sirius continued with his quidditch explanation.

After some minutes he finished.

"So guys, who's up for a quidditch little game?" Kate asked happy.

Everyone shouted in agreement. Then they divided themselves into two teams.

Remus and James were with Lily.

And Sirius and Kate with Wilson and Harry.

As they were less people than needed for a right quidditch match, they decided only to have two chasers and one beater in the teams. Sirius's team had three chasers and one beater.

Lily was beater in James's one. And Harry in Sirius's one.

It was a fair game.

"They seam to be enjoying themselves." Stuart said looking out from his house window at the made- up field where the seven friends where playing.

Mr. Peterwe (I still don't know how to write it, so if one of you is so kind to let me know?) smiled looking outside too. "I'll give anything to see Peter playing there too." He said sighing.

"Still not news of him Mr.?" Stuart asked.

"No." he said sad. "Well, returning to our buisness, everything ok while I was out then?"

"Everything in order Sir."

"Then I think that you are done here Stuart. I'll take care of the situation now onwards. I will live here, I really don't want to return to England, it will only bring me bad memories."

"Okay, want me to tell the volunteers you are back?"

"No, thanks. I'll talk to them myself today. I have some important things for them. As Mr. Riddle hasn't appeared neither, I'm in charge of them now. And the British government has send me some instructions for the next weeks."

"And have they said something of me Sir?"

"Yes, as you replaced me so well, and I will be lack of a secretary, I'll be very pleased if you took the job." He smiled at the young black haired man.

"I will be pleased to." He said joyful.

------------------------------------------

N/A: I expect you liked this chapter, personally I did… okay, next chapter: what does Mr. Peterwe has to say to the volunteers? What does Lily thinks about James?... In my opinion a very interesting chapter!...

Okay, review people!

Loves hemtec


	16. authors note 2 sorry guys!

Readers:

Sorry if I'm taking this long, it is because my computer is broken, but I think that tomorrow or maybe on Saturday it will be back... I hate when this happens!

Well, I only wanted to tell you this and that I'm updating tomorrow at least, although the computer maybe is still not here...

I can't believe, I'm now on holidays, so believe me, I will be updating a lot.... well, until Friday, because then I'm going for 10 days!! I'm going to chapelco with five friends, I can't believe it! No more school for 3 weeks.... but then I'll be here for one more long week. So then... well I try a chapter per day... if no at least I promise a chapter by 2 days... so get ready to read...

And, a 2nd story will be up!

The one of Mell I took it off. I didn't like it much...

But this one new is great!

I'll just give you some hints about it...

It's name is: the nymph's sons                                          
And is about the 2 sons of a nymph, a women, that are starting hogwarts at their 5th and 6th year. Really is great, so give it a try.

To be honest a friend of mine started it and left it because she didn't really want to continue it, so I read it and I loved it! And because of that I'll be continuing it... I'll be writing from the 3rd chapter onwards... So please, give it a try... I think that I'll be puting it up tomorrow at least...

Ok, I'm leaving, good luck and continue readying as soon as I put the next chapter up...

Hemtec

And sorry again for the long time I took to update...

LCH8292: you really deserve something if you continue reading this! Thanks a lot! And continue your story that is getting best every chapter!

Carromato: I still can't read your story, but I promise that for tomorrow after finishing the chapter I'll read it! Thanks a lot for everything! Tkm nene!

Chicas: son lo !!! Las kiero muchio a todas!!! Manden mails aora en las vacaciones y mejor que sigan leyendo esto (en especial vos mery, jaja tus nicks falsos me matan eh)!!! Las kiero un toco!! Llamenme!!

hemtec


	17. a great news

N/A: so people, here I am again updating chapters, I really think I'm getting nowhere with this, besides from my friends the only one who is reading too is LCH8292 (or that's what I personally know because of the reviews) so just to know if I continue or not, can someone just put a review to let me know?

Okay… now, this chapter is dedicated to LCH8292… If you want to read a good story just gave a try to his one!...

Loves Hemtec…

CHAPTER 15

"… so then Remus shouted me to go and tell his girlfriend that he wanted to cut with her because he didn't have the guts to tell her himself!" Sirius laugh that night as all the others joined him.

They were sat on the kitchen's table having some dinner. Snape was there too.

"Wait! What would you have done if she was like three heads taller and bigger than you? SHE WILL HAVE KILL ME!" Remus said making them laugh harder.

"Indeed she did kill you Rem, but when she saw you the following day, remember Sirius? He was up to the Hospital Wing for at least two days I think!" James said as all of them burst out laughing again.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in!" Samuel called out.

"Hello" Mr. Peterwe said stepping into the house.

Immediately James, Remus and Sirius stood up.

"Do you know something from…" James started but he was cut off by Mr. Peterwe.

"No James, we know nothing about Peter. And about Mr. Riddle neither.". They all sat down again. "So guys, how are you doing? Are you all okay with your families? Everything in order?" he asked. They all nodded. "So, then I wanted to tell you some things.

First of all you have to know that from now onwards I will be staying here for you, and that Stuart is my secretary. Second, I have some orders from the English minister to you."

"And what are them about?" Paul asked.

"First of all, you will all have to know that there were some attacks more. We haven't catch anyone yet. And we fear everything by now."

"More deaths?" Michael asked concerned.

"Pitifully yes. Fortunately for you, no one families or friends were hurt."

"Continue."

"Okay, that was the first news. And the second one is luckily a happy one." He said smiling a bit. "The minister, Regis, has decided that a welcome party for all the volunteers will be held next week, okay, to be accurate, Tuesday next week. So that gives as one week and a day to organise all…" and with that they all started talking excitedly about all the topics of the party.

---------------

 So a week passed by and all the volunteers with some help from their families prepared the party.

All the magic people from the Virreynato were invited, and of course, the Auror's Ward too, and some important people from England.

All the people was supposed to be dress in a formal way. Women in dresses, and men in suit.

                                                                        --

That afternoon James was helping Harry to buy his suit…

"So, do you have a girl in mind to ask her to the ball?" he ask.

"No idea, but I think that one of my sister's friends will be alright. They are truly beautiful."

"More than Lily?" James laugh while looking through all the stands full of wizard black suits.

"Hey! What is that? Do you like my sister?" Harry said stopping himself to look at James carefully.

"No!" James answered turning to a dark shade of red.

"Don't lie to me James Potter!" he laugh. "It's okay if you do."

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Okay, I do."

"A little bit?"

"Eh…"

"A more than a little bit?"

"Er…"

"A lot?"

"Em…"

"Okay, okay, I don't want to know it then." He laugh returning to his job.

James did so too.

When they finally left the store, they decided to return to the Evan's house.

On their way by Harry brought back the same subject.

"You know James… I think she likes you too…"

"Who? Lily?" James laugh. "You must be joking! A girl like her can't like a guy like me!"

"Why not?"

"Because… I don't know… because… no… just that… she can't…"

Harry laugh.

"Well, you must be mistaken my dear friend because she does."

"That can't be true..."

"Okay, if you don't believe me, why don't you try it by yourself? Ask her to the ball."

"Okay! Then you'll see!" James said to suer of himself as to see that Lily had reached their side. "I'll ask Lily… just see…"

"You'll ask me what?" she said in a sweet tone.

Harry couldn't stop laughing.

"Where did you came from?" James asked perplexed.

"What were you going to ask me?"

"Er… I leave you guys along,… I just remembered I have forgotten to do something!" Harry said and before James could complained he had already started running.

"So James… what was that thing?" Lily asked.

"Eh… okay… it was…" James started.

"Was?" Lily said smiling at him.

--

jajaja want to know if James will ask her or not guys? Jaja read then next chapter!!

Sorry for the long wait… but as I said before my computer has broke down, and well… I think I'll have it for this week… then I'll be putting the mentioned new story and some chapters more… now I'm at my grandparent's house, and they are running me… so bye! And take care!

REVIEW!!!

And thank you very much for the new chapter LCH8292!


End file.
